La Escuela del Horror
by rEiKo666
Summary: tuvieron que estudiar para ser lo que son ahora descubre que pasaria si existiera una escuela para asesinos que se encarga de entrenarlos y prepararlos para ir al mundo humano Este fic es patrocinado por la Asociacion Barras de Pescado
1. Chapter 1

**_esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction sean amables con una primeriza n.n ningun personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores lo unico mio es la historia y un personaje que saldra despues espero que la disfruten _**

En un lúgubre lugar llamado terrorville donde solo existen las palabras terror, horror, espanto, matanza, masacre entre otros, varios chicos se alistaban para ingresar a la escuela del horror veamos a algunos de estos alumnos y veamos si les suenan familiares

Calle elm. Casa 1428

Un chico con piel aparentemente quemada dormía todo desparramado en su cama con solo unos bóxers de rayas negras y rojas la habitación era similar a un cuarto de calderas, en una mesa descansaban las herramientas de tortura del chico y una simple mochila de cuero cuando un despertador comenzó a sonar al segundo siguiente lo destrozo un guante con garras metálicas

-MALDITA COSA DE MIERDA-Freddy aventó el destrozado reloj hacia la pared contraria se levanto de mala gana se puso a tientas un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca debajo de un sweater de rayas rojas y negras y un sombrero de cuero, subió ala planta alta donde una mujer de apariencia fantasmagórica estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos que le sirvió al chico

-buenos días hijo

-que tienen de buenos?-pateo la silla y se sentó

-que ya volverás ala escuela del horror y volverás a ver a tus amigos esas no son buenas noticias?

-a medias lo bueno es que veré de nuevo a Jasón y a Mike lo malo es que el director Lecter me tiene con el machete de Jasón al cuello si vuelvo a hacer mis destrozos o repruebo y no podre subir donde los humanos para matarlos o torturarlos

-Frederick tu sabes que debes de comportarte como un buen asesino en la escuela acaban de terminar las vacaciones pero eso no significa que vas a torturar a tus compañeros en sus sueños

-mama que te he dicho de llamarme Frederick

-que te hace sonar menos amenazador que eres el gran Freddy Kruger lo se cielo

-además debo de irme ya, tengo que pasar por el grandulón de Jasón y el anoréxico de Michael –se colgó su mochila salió por la puerta de la casa y vio a 3 niñas saltando la cuerda

Niñas-uno dos Freddy viene

Tres, cuatro cierra la puerta

Cinco, seis toma el crucifijo

Siete, Ocho quédate hasta tarde

Nueve, diez nunca dormí……

-PODRIAN DEJAR DE CANTAR ESA MIERDA-las niñas se asustaron y se fueron corriendo-mara debe de controlar a sus clones me están volviendo loco-se subió a su auto "Christine", condujo hacia el hospital psiquiátrico Smith' s Groves se bajo y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se encontró con el doctor Lomis

-buenos días joven kruger ha venido por el joven Myers?

-para que mas estaría aquí anciano

- Michael ya llego el hermano del joven manos de tijeras-esquivo las navajas de Freddy que lo veía amenazadoramente-mejora tu puntería Frederick ya tengo mucha experiencia por Michael-Freddy le hizo un gesto obsceno con su garra, de repente se escucharon 3 gritos y llego Michael con una playera azul de mangas largas con pantalón de mezclilla, con algunas gotas de sangre en su mascara blanca y una mochila anaranjada con letras negras que decían: HALLOWEEN –Mike ya van otras 3 enfermeras cierto?

-……..-solo asintió levemente

-bravo mi hermano pero bueno tenemos que ir por tu gemelo andrajoso que llegaremos tarde otra ves –jalo del brazo a Michael hacia el auto, arrancaron hacia el campamento de cristal lake, en la entrada del campamento estaba Jasón vestido con un pantalón negro una playera azul oscura y una chaqueta café algo desgarrada traía una mochila de tela manchada de sangre junto a su machete que también colgaba en su espalda y el cuerpo de dos jóvenes bajo sus pies destrozados

-OYE IDIOTA ENTRA AL AUTO O EL DESGRACIADO DE LECTER NOS REPROBARA-Jasón medio corrió hacia el auto de Freddy

-hola Mike escuche de ti en las noticias esta mañana-el susodicho asintió levemente-Freddy tus matanzas ya se volvieron repetitivas

-mírate en un espejo gordito-esquivo el machete de Jasón-idiota que no ves que estoy conduciendo, compórtate como Myers que es paciente en su forma de matar no como tu que matas al primero que veas o te provoca jajajajaja

-jejejeje

- cállate Myers-Jasón encajo su machete en el estomago de Mike

- O_O…. T_T-se saco el machete y se lo dio a Jasón

-OIGAN NO SABEN LO QUE ME CUESTA LAVAR LA SANGRE DE LOS ASIENTOS ASI QUE JASON TRATA DE NO APUÑALAR A MICHAEL POR UNOS 10 MINUTOS PUEDES?

-_**mariquita delicado**_-susurrando claro que Freddy si lo escucho

-AHORA SI –se levanto y comenzó a clavarle sus navajas a Jasón mientras que el pobre Mike trataba de conducir el auto desde el asiento de atrás mientras sus dos amigos se mataban entre ellos después de 10 minutos de machetazos y apuñalamientos Mike logro frenar el auto frente la escuela donde ya varios jóvenes asesinos estaban entrando mientras el director hannibal Lecter les daba la bienvenida, Freddy se acomodo y limpio como pudo su ropa al igual que Jasón los 3 bajaron a saludar a sus viejos amigos y posibles conquistas según Freddy

-Tommy tiempo sin verte Texas esta quedándose sin población por ti maldito desgraciado buen trabajo –saludo a cara de cuero que estaba afinando su sierra eléctrica el solo le lanzo una hacha que Freddy esquivo fácilmente de repente se sintió pegado al suelo sin poder moverse volteo y vio a carrie sonriéndole tímidamente-no me olvido de ti preciosa pero podrías soltarme? –respiro hondo antes de abrasar ala chica no sin antes tocarle disimuladamente el trasero

- Carrie me alegro de verte oye y tu hermana Rachel? -abraso ala chica que a comparación con el gigantón de Jasón era poca cosa

-igualmente Jasón mi hermana llegara después tuvo otro ataque muy desastroso y se retraso su avión n-n hola Mike-sonrió dulcemente hacia el chico el cual solo desvió la mirada algo apenado Freddy le paso su brazo por los hombros a Michael

-Mike no entiendo por que eres mas tímido de lo normal con Carrie será que te quieres revolcar con ella pero como es tan religiosa esperaras hasta que ya dejes de ser un mudo y le puedas pedir matrimonio? JAJAJAJAJAJA-Mike solo se giro se fue rumbo a sus clases

-eres un idiota lo sabias?

-me han dicho peores cosas linda-sintió que algo le doblaba ambos brazos hacia atrás como una llave de lucha-ok ya te entendí ahora suéltame Carrie- Carrie se fue 10 minutos después Freddy pudo mover los brazos pero ya estaban retrasados para su primera clase

-por que esta escena me resulta tan repetitiva pero tan divertida cada ves que la veo-Jasón empujo a Freddy a su primera clase de manejo de cuchillos e armas filosas con el profesor V

**_hasta ahi dejo el primer capi sean compasivos y si quieren pulsen el boton verde para comentar si no lo hacen ME VERE FORZADA A IR A MATARLOS PERSONALMENTE dejen comentarios bye n.n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction sean amables con una primeriza n.n ningun personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores lo unico mio es la historia y un personaje que saldra despues espero que la disfruten _**

Jasón empujo a Freddy a su primera clase de manejo de cuchillos e armas filosas con el profesor V

-señor Voorhees y señor Kruger llegan tarde

-no fue mi culpa profe letra Carrie me planto en el suelo como por 15 minutos-el maestro solo le indico con la mano que se sentara, se fue a sentar junto a chucky que estaba jugando con su cuchillo

-que me dice usted señor Voorhees?

- me quede para ver cuando Freddy dejaba de retorcerse de dolor

-tome asiento-Jasón se fue a sentar en una mesa solo pues era la única que quedaba mientras Michael estaba riéndose quedamente junto a cara de cuero

-guarden silencio señor Myers y señor Hewitt, como es inicio de clases empezaremos con lo ultimo que aprendimos por favor háganme el favor de….-una chica entro azotando la puerta venia vestida con un pantalón negro con un cinturón que tenia una hebilla plateada de una V, usaba botas militares negras, camisa roja oscura, una chaqueta café oscura larga hasta los tobillos con el símbolo de V en rojo en la espalda, unos listones rojos amarraban su largo cabello negro y usaba una mascara blanca con una especie de dibujos que parecía que de los ojos negros de la mascara salía sangre

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO jejeje perdón es que no encontraba el salón-hablaba atreves de la mascara pero se escuchaba ala perfección alzo la vista y vio al profesor-papa? Tu eres mi primer maestro?-muchos miraron sorprendidos a la chica y otros simplemente ignoraban las cosas un buen ejemplo es nuestro querido Freddy n_n

-alumnos ella es su nueva compañera Valerius vendetta experta en armas, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y su especialidad es el asesinato sin dejar rastros ni evidencias hija toma asiento -la joven se fue a sentar junto a Jasón

-hola soy Valerius pero me dicen Valery tu quien eres?

-me llamo Jasón voorhees me dicen Jasón voorhees jejejeje

-jajajaja mi padre me decía que no tenían sentido del humor

-sin ofender tu padre es muy estricto pero bueno ni hablar nadie dijo que ser asesino es fácil pero nunca había escuchado de ti eres nueva en esto?-alzo su machete ensangrentado

-como dijo mi padre yo no dejo rastros así que me puedo divertir más pero nadie sabe quien soy ni que hago eso significa que jamás me mataran o tendré enemigos a diferencia de tu amigo Freddy-señalo al chico de piel quemada que ya estaba dormido en su escritorio

-el solo quiere lucirse te acostumbraras a su actitud-saco un libro de Stephen King, unos lentes, comenzó a leer

-que libro lees?-Jasón alcanzo a ver tras la mascara de la chica el destello de sus ojos era un destello rojo

-el resplandor solo lo hojeo ya leí todos sus libros

-yo igual-tras su mascara la chica sonrió hacia el joven asesino de la mascara de hockey

-señor voorhees y señorita vendetta si su plática es más interesante que la clase me harían el favor de salir del salón

-lo siento jejeje-la clase siguió normal

-ahora quiero que 5 de ustedes me muestren su forma de matar con cuchillos, machetes o cualquier cosa filosa veamos Frederick, Michael, Jasón, charles y Valerius

-soy Freddy-se inclino contra el pizarrón fastidiado

-comienza-entro una chica de 16 años

-veamos pequeña a que le tienes miedo?-se lanzo sobre la chica y comenzó a propinarle arañazos con sus cuchillas tardo varios minutos en matarla por completo-bien que tal?-todos tenían impermeables y paraguas manchados de sangre

-deberías ser mas ordenado y no salpicar tanta sangre-el profesor V se limpio su mascara blanca con un pañuelo

-maestro afeminado-Freddy lo susurro Valery le lanzo 2 cuchillas pequeñas que lo dejaron estampado en la pared-QUIEN LO HIZO?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-todo el grupo armo el coro de carcajadas

-silencio, Michael tu turno-apareció la hija de la tía de la nieta de la sobrina de la hermana de Michael el se le lanzo con el cuchillo de cocina en unos 10 minutos termino limpiándose su mascara

-…….-movió la cabeza hacia la victima y vio de nuevo al maestro

-gran trabajo Michael y con mucha puntería, tu turno Jasón-aparecieron 2 chicas semi-desnudas con botellas de cerveza y cigarros, Jasón alzo su machete, las decapito de un solo golpe alas 2

-que tal?

-mmmm buen golpe con el machete sin tanto escándalo muy bien Jasón, tu turno charles-apareció una mujer de 25 años que chucky reconoció como la novia de su primera victima Andy

-MUERE MALDITA-se le lanzo y le corto la yugular sin decir mas se fue a sentar

-buen movimiento charles pero mata con razón no ala primera persona que se te cruce

- castigue a voorhees y a kruger por eso no a mí

-mmmmm buen punto charles, Valerius tu turno-apareció un policía ingles que reconoció a V y a Valerius como los terroristas que amenazan constantemente al parlamento de Londres los amenazo con la pistola Valerius con una patada tiro la pistola dio dos volteretas y giro el cuello del hombre matándolo al instante

-no quería derramar sangre tan repugnante así que no me juzgues por no usar los cuchillos

-hija específicamente pedí cuchillos así que para la próxima revisa bien que clase es esta y practícala correctamente se termino el tiempo ya pueden retirarse-todos salieron del salón a buscar su siguiente clase

**_hasta ahi dejo el segundo capi sean compasivos y si quieren pulsen el boton verde para comentar si no lo hacen ME VERE FORZADA A IR A MATARLOS PERSONALMENTE dejen comentarios bye n.n_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction sean amables con una primeriza n.n ningun personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores lo unico mio es la historia y un personaje que saldra despues espero que la disfruten _**

_-dialogo-_

_"**pensamientos mios" :P**_

-narracion normal-

-_se termino el tiempo ya pueden retirarse_-todos salieron del salón a buscar su siguiente clase

-_buen movimiento que hiciste en clase preciosa_-Freddy abraso a Valerius por los hombros y ella solo lo lanzo al suelo con un solo movimiento

-_nunca vuelvas a tocarme_-se cruzo de brazos mientras Mike y Jasón veían divertidos la escena

-_jejejejejeje_- Michael ayudo a Freddy a levantarse

-_lesbiana_-Valerius ya iba a sacar sus pequeñas espadas de su chaqueta pero Jasón se le adelanto cuando le encajo su machete en la espalda de Freddy-_OHHHH MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA_

-_ jajajajajaja te lo merecías Kruger adiós Mike adiós Jasón debo ir a mi clase de desmembramiento de cuerpos vivos siempre he tenido grandes habilidades en eso bueno no los aburro adiós_ –se perdió entre los demás jóvenes asesinos

-_viejos creo que estoy enamorado_-Jasón veía atontado por donde se había ido Valerius

-_lesbiana tenia que ser no tienes buenos gustos lo sabias voorhees_-otro machetazo justo en la cabeza de Freddy que le perforo el cráneo-_AHHH MALDITO BASTARDO NO SABES LO QUE DUELE ESO_-Freddy se quito el machete de la cabeza encajándolo en el estomago de Mike **(no se que piensan ustedes pero el pobre Mike es siempre la victima entre las peleas de estos sujetos -_-U)**

-_O_O?????-_quitándose el machete

- _será mejor que no te metas con Valery_

-_bien de acuerdo no me meteré con la lesbiana_-una cuchilla clavo a Freddy en los casilleros y el maestro V salió para bajar a Freddy

-_mmmmm Valerius ha mejorado su puntería_-el profesor V guardo el cuchillo retirándose

-_que nos toca ahora Jasón_?-Freddy se recargo contra los casilleros

-_a ti lo mismo que Valerius para mi pesar y a mi y a Mike literatura con el maestro Lecter_

-_si salen vivos de ahí mis respetos son unos malditos masoquistas mas que nada tu voorhees_

-_si no quieres que corte con mi machete a tu Freddy junior será mejor que te calles Kruger_ –Jasón se fue junto a Michael mientras Freddy se dirigía ala clase que ya había empezado con el maestro pinhead al entrar al salón varios ganchos atravesaron sus manos y pies que lo dejaron sujetado en el aire

-_y a eso alumnos se le llama castigo por llegar tarde señor Kruger ¬¬-_el maestro pinhead lo descolgó y Freddy se fue a sentar al lado de Valerius

-_así que tu eres la lesbiana de nuevo ingreso-_Valerius solo alzo varias cuchillas sin prestar atención hacia Freddy-_de acuerdo ya entendí solo te quieres revolcar con voorhees ya entendí el mensaje_-Valéry lanzo dos cuchillos que terminaron en los ojos de Freddy –_OHHH MALDITA PERRA_ –se quito los cuchillos y el maestro lo volvió a colgar como a una pieza de carne de res

-_joven hewitt me haría el favor_-cara de cuero se levanto de su asiento encendiendo su sierra eléctrica

-_YA VERAS TOMMY SI TE ATREVES A PARTIRME EN DOS CON TU MALDITA CORTA CESPEDS_

Mientras tanto en la clase del doctor Lecter

-_y eso es lo que empiezo a sentir por Valery y el porque estoy amenazando mas de lo normal a Freddy vaya Mike tu si sabes solucionar problemas tienes el don de la palabra_

-……….-Mike asintió levemente

-_es por eso que es mi mejor alumno_-el director Lecter estaba viendo a ambos desde su escritorio con su arnés que cubría su boca –_joven Myers por favor lea su resumen en voz alta_ –Michael se levanto se coloco frente ala clase tocio un poco tomo una bocanada de aire ya iba a comenzar su discurso cuando de repente Freddy entro corriendo siendo perseguido por cara de cuero con su sierra eléctrica, todos salieron corriendo del salón de clases el director hannibal solo se toco el puente de su nariz fastidiado

–_FREDERICK CHARLES KRUGER Y TOMMAS BROWN HEWITT A MI OFICINA AHORA_ –se llevo a ambos muchachos a rastras, Michael y Jasón se quedaron asombrados viendo por donde se fueron sus amigos Freddy y Tommy

-¬¬?-Michael vio a Jasón extendiéndole su mano

-_huumm_–hundiendo los hombros-_volvió a llegar tarde ala clase del profesor pinhead ganaste Mike ¬¬_ –Jasón le entrego 5 dólares a Mike, Valery llego con pasos agiles y por sus gestos corporales se le veía feliz –_que ocurrió Valery?_

-_Freddy me provoco y como el maestro Pinhead nos da preferencia a las chicas asesinas le dijo a Tommy que lo cortara por la mitad con su sierra eléctrica pero Freddy provoco mas a Tommy y empezó a perseguir por toda la escuela a Freddy, lamento si por mi culpa interrumpieron tu discurso Mike n///n-_bajo su cabeza

-………-Mike movió su mano dando a entender que no había problema

-_bien pues Freddy no pasó el primer día sin recibir una suspensión_ – Jasón solo agacho la cabeza sacudiéndola lentamente por las torpezas de su amigo, Carrie llego algo asombrada por los alborotos

- _Jasón, Mike que ocurrió? Ahhh hola eres nueva?-_viendo a Valery

-_si me llamo Valerius vendetta tu eres Carrie White verdad_?

-_n///n pues si, pensé que no era muy conocida en esto jejeje_

-_bromeas tu y tu hermana Rachel con asombrosas con su don de la telequinesis por cierto tu hermana causo esa caída de avión de hace una semana cierto_?

-_si llegara dentro de poco a la escuela ya el director esta al tanto_

Jasón y Michael solo veían embobados atreves de sus mascaras a ambas chicas

-_si no te molesta mi pregunta por que usas mascara sin ofenderte claro_

-_no me ofende es mas me la puedo quitar si quiero solo que prefiero aparentar mas misterio como mi padre_

-_bien no te insisto aunque tu mascara es muy impactante_ -Carrie se acerco un poco al rostro de valerius para ver mejor su diseño

-_pues yo misma la diseñe, bien por los destrozos de Kruger ya es hora del 1 almuerzo vamos Carrie_?-ambas chicas se fueron siendo escoltadas por Jasón y Michael a ambos lados de ellas como tratando de protegerlas hasta del mismo aire llegaron ala cafetería que estaba semivacía formaron fila y la cocinera la señora lovett les comenzó a servir su comida

**_hasta ahi dejo el tercer capi sean compasivos y si quieren pulsen el boton verde para comentar si no lo hacen ME VERE FORZADA A IR A MATARLOS PERSONALMENTE dejen comentarios y padrino gu-shu SI YO QUIERO QUE JASON HABLE JASON HABLARA bien adios a todosn.n_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction sean amables con una primeriza n.n ningun personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores lo unico mio es la historia y un personaje que saldra despues espero que la disfruten _**

_-dialogo-_

-narracion normal-

-_bien no te insisto aunque tu mascara es muy impactante_ -Carrie se acerco un poco al rostro de valerius para ver mejor su diseño

-_pues yo misma la diseñe, bien por los destrozos de Kruger ya es hora del 1 almuerzo vamos Carrie_?-ambas chicas se fueron siendo escoltadas por Jasón y Michael a ambos lados de ellas como tratando de protegerlas hasta del mismo aire llegaron ala cafetería que estaba semivacía formaron fila y la cocinera la señora lovett les comenzó a servir su comida

-_bien a quien tenemos aquí si es el joven Michael_ –le dio un plato de espagueti a Mike_-provecho Mickey_-la siguiente fue Carrie –_pero si es la dulce Carrie toma linda es tu favorito_-le dio un plato de lasaña-_aquí esta el grandulón de mi Jasón_-le dio varios cortes de res o la vaca entera el punto es que era mucha carne-_tu debes de ser la nenita de V cierto?-_viendo a Valerius

-_ pues si_

-_bien según tu padre tu favorito son los huevos en canasta cierto?_

_-si_

-_bien nenita aquí tienes_-le dio su comida y los 4 se fueron a sentar en una mesa

-_oye Jasón, por que Michael no habla sin ofenderte Mike solo que me lo he estado preguntado_

_- -_-U_ –solo levanto los hombros dando a entender que no había problema luego le extendió una hoja de papel, Valery lo tomo y se asombro

_Nota: llevo apenas 6 años sin hablar según rob zombie deje de hablar desde los 11 años_

-_buena respuesta y como le pedirás matrimonio a Carrie? n-n_- Jasón la cubrió con su brazo abrasándola para evitar los apuñalamientos de Michael –_gracias Jasón, Carrie estas roja de la cara estas enferma_-toco la frente de Carrie

-_na...da no… me…pasa nada adiós Valery adiós Jasón_-se fue corriendo de ahí

-_rayos es por eso que mi padre siempre me dice que no tengo pelos en la lengua hice mal verdad_?-viendo a Jasón

-_y tú que crees -_-U_-sujetaba con fuerza a Michael que intentaba lanzarse sobre Valery

-_suéltalo, esta enojado conmigo por una buena razón_-se cruzo de brazos esperando el impacto

-_bromeas? Eres humana asesina no un ser sobrenatural asi que te puede matar fácilmente_ –le aplico una llave de sueño a Mike dejándolo en el suelo-_listo bien no falta mucho para acabar el receso que clase te toca?_

-_educación física con el maestro depredador_ –lo dijo algo fastidiada

-_bien te veré al terminar esa clase yo tengo química con el maestro André toulon –_ambos se despidieron bueno Jasón escolto a Valery hasta su clase y luego fue ala suya

Clase de E.D. con el profesor depredador

-_bien quiero verlos correr por sus vidas nenitas_ –Valery, sámara, tiffany y las extrañas (las chicas de la película "los extraños") tosieron levemente –_bien sin ofenderlas chicas PERO EMPIEZEN A CORRER DE UNA MALDITA VES_ -alzo varios de sus discos con cuchillas y todos los chicos empezaron a correr alrededor de la cancha pero como quiera el maestro se las lanzo-_CHARLES APRENDE A ESQUIVAR_ –al ver que a chukie se le clavaron 3 discos en su cabeza de plástico

-_QUE NO VE QUE SOY UN JUGUETE_

-_CALLATE LA BOCA MARIQUITA QUE EL MAESTRO AQUÍ SOY YO_ –chukie solo se quedo callado por no poder contestarle a su profesor que era un verdadero dolor de cabeza

-_profesor?-_Valery estaba aun lado de el

-_no he dicho que parara jovencita serás la hija de V pero no te daré trato especial_ –Valery alzo todos los discos en sus manos

-_listo esa era la actividad no? Atrapar los discos ¬¬-_los clavo en el suelo cruzándose de brazos

Mientras tanto en la clase del profesor André toulon

-_y con esta mezcla podrán animar objetos de madera solo de madera_-Jasón veía hacia la cancha rezando para que Valery no cometiera la tontería de desafiar al profesor depredador pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio que Valery se cruzaba de brazos hacia el maestro no le importo si salía castigado algo dentro de el le indicaba que debía de protegerla de todo salió corriendo sin escuchar los gritos de su profesor que ordeno a Blade que persiguiera a Jasón, el pobre chico de mascara de hockey esquivo a casi todos los títeres de su profesor toulon hasta llegar ala cancha de deportes

-_DIJE QUE NO TE DARIA TRATO ESPECIAL Y EN MI CLASE NADIE SERA INSOLENTE_- el profesor depredador tomo a Valery del brazo y le intento clavar su lanza cosa que no pudo por que Jasón lo inmovilizo con su machete-joven voorhees suélteme ahora si no quiere tener problemas conmigo

-_déjela_-miro atreves de su mascara al profesor que soltó a ambos chicos al momento siguiente llego Blade la creación del profesor toulon

-_joven voorhees tiene usted muchos problemas_-movió con su garfio indicando a Jasón que se moviera (era del mismo tamaño de Jasón no un simple títere)  
- _cuídate_ –se lo susurro a Valerius

En al oficina del director Lecter

-_tienes un 5?-_Freddy estaba jugando con Tommy al póker

-_ve a pescar Kruger_ –en eso entro Blade dejando a Jasón en la recepción

-_que bien pagaron mi fianza o por que estas aquí desgraciado que hiciste?-_Freddy le lanzo unas cuantas cartas a Jasón

-_Tenias razón el amor apesta apenas he conocido a Valery hoy y ya tengo un castigo_

_-jejeje primero chuky luego Damien después Mike ahora tu Jasón? Vaya cuantos bebes veremos este año, quien sigue tu Kruger?_

_-no contaría con eso Tommy _–cruzo sus brazos fastidiado

- _ohhh tu pequeña Sally no volverá este año cierto Fred?_-Freddy trato de apuñalar a Jasón pero Tommy lo detuvo

-_no querrás otro castigo Freddy? Entonces estabas enamorado de mi prima Sally?-_cara de cuero se veía rojo de la ira

-_tiene buenos pechos además era muy ardiente 90,60, 90-_haciendo movimientos con sus manos

- _a mí nunca me verán como perro en celo como tu Kruger o peor aun como perrito faldero como tú Jasón_-una chica de cabello castaño en risos camisa roja sencilla y falda gris con botas cafés entro con gesto tímido Jasón la reconoció y la abraso

-_RACHEL que bueno es verte tú hermana se alegrara mucho que estes aquí_ -la chica solo asintió avergonzada viendo completamente roja hacia cara de cuero

-_hola Jasón n///n hola Freddy_

-_siempre un placer verte hermosa_-beso la mano de Rachel

-_ehh hola Tommas_ –alzo su mano para estrechar la del joven asesino de Texas ella lo vio algo cohibida

-_si hola Rachel como has estado_-sin mucho animo y con aburrimiento en su tono de voz

_-bien supongo_-bajo mas su cabeza_-iré a buscar a Carrie adiós_-se fue semi corriendo de ahí

-_ahhhhh que adorable al parecer el pequeño Tommy si será perrito faldero_

_-de que hablas Kruger_?-se cruzo de brazos

-_de la futura Rachel Hewitt de quien mas?-_Jasón se coloco en medio de ambos fastidiado

-_ Freddy haznos un favor y cállate-_Jasón vio de forma aburrida a Freddy luego el director hannibal salió algo molesto viendo solo a Freddy

- _joven voorhees? Que hace aquí?_

_-problemas con el maestro depredador -_-U_

_- ahhh eso lo explica y solo por ser tan gran alumno puedes irte solo con una advertencia_-Jasón se fue rápidamente

-_QUE? POR QUE?_

_-por que es uno de mis mejores alumnos en cuanto a ti joven Kruger_ –se quito su arnés viendo a Freddy

-_entendí la indirecta director ya me callo_

_-como es el primer día no puedo suspenderte Kruger pero te lo advierto un alboroto mas y te juro que ahora si te expulsare lo mismo para usted joven Hewitt ahora LARGENSE_ –ambos chicos se fueron medio corriendo

**_hasta ahi dejo el cuarto capitulo sean compasivos y si quieren pulsen el boton verde para comentar si no lo hacen ME VERE FORZADA A IR A MATARLOS PERSONALMENTE dejen comentarios y padrino gu-shu SI YO QUIERO QUE JASON HABLE JASON HABLARA bien adios a todosn.n_**


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras en los pasillos cierta chica telequinetica se encontró con un joven enmascarado y traje de mecánico con mirada gacha y al parecer enojado

**- Mike? Estas bien?-**carrie tomo el brazo de Mike angustiada

Mike la miro indiferente, solo le quito el brazo bruscamente tratando de irse

**-no seas grosero Michael dime estas así por lo ocurrido en la cafetería? -**lo tomo del brazo de nuevo haciendo que se vieran a los ojos

Tras su máscara blanca Mike reflejaba en su mirada frialdad, trato de soltarse de la chica pero solo consiguió que con su poder lo plasmara en el suelo

**-CONTESTAME-**lo miro molesta y preocupada a la ves**- tu aparentas no hablar pero has hablado conmigo muchas veces, dime fue algo malo? Temes que por eso ya no seremos amigos?**

Mike suspiro cansado, solo alzo su mano quitándose su mascara hasta la altura de su boca solo pronuncio una sola cosa

**–DEJAME-**se coloco rápidamente la mascara y seguir en su mutismo

**-ERES DE LO PEOR MYERS-**lo lanzo con su poder contra los casilleros haciéndolos explotar en llamas antes de correr llorando, Michael se levanto con pesadez sin importarle que la mitad de su cuerpo sufria fuertes quemaduras solo podía recriminarse, podía ser mas estúpido? trato muy mal a la única chica que de verdad le importaba en su no-vida de asesino seguía en sus pensamientos cuando noto que una mano enguantada lo toco levemente al ver hacia abajo se topo con la máscara de Valery

**-perdóname Mike por mi culpa paso esto -**bajo su cabeza avergonzada primero con un extintor le apago las llamas luego lo abraso para calmarlo un poco

Mike suspiro pesadamente, negó con su cabeza y se separo de ella delicadamente

**-ven te acompaño afuera para que te calmes si? Te lo debo -**tomo el brazo de Mike casi abrasándolo saliendo por el pasillo que no paso por alto por una máscara de hockey

**-maldito Mike eres un gran bastardo y valery es una gran AHHHHH POR QUE NO PUEDO INSULTARLA AHHH-**se sujeto la cabeza y clavo su machete contra los casilleros**-no importa qué cosa me haga ella, no puedo hacerle daño alguno solo tengo el deseo de protegerla pero en cambio Myers...-**sus ojos verdes se tornaron negros y arranco su machete de los casilleros arrastrándolo casi por el suelo**-Michael Myers lamentaras el momento en el que disidiste acercarte a mi valerius hoy conocerás al gran asesino de crystal lake JASON VOORHEES**

En el patio de la escuela cerca de unos árboles estaba Valerius recargada en un árbol viendo a Michael sentado en el suelo viendo a la nada pensativo

**-Mickey? Por favor cálmate un poco si? Carrie solo esta molesta y la entiendo actuaste como un verdadero idiota**

Mike bajo mas la cabeza dando entender el mensaje de "no me ayudas"

**-por dios Michael para empezar fue tu culpa el tratar así a Carrie, no es culpa de ella que sea tan ciega que no vea que tu la quieres, ella te ve aun como un amigo y se preocupa por ti por esa razón, tu al tratarla así se enojo por tu actitud y se sintió herida lo que demuestra que eres mas estúpido que krueger–**se cruzo de brazos fastidiada pero vio como Mike suspiraba dolorosamente**-mira, lo siento Mike pero debes entender esto, lastimaste a Carrie y hasta no pedirle disculpas no te sentirás mejor -**se arrodillo frente a el y lo abraso de nuevo Michael respondió por inercia el abraso pero después de unos minutos se separo de ella sentándose bien pero ya no veía el suelo veía a Valerius a los ojos

Mike se quedo estático de nuevo pero al parecer por su cambio de postura se vio mas recuperado asintió levemente para agradecerle a Valery por sus comprensiones con el

**-no puede ser…- **viendo un enorme reloj en la entrada hacia la escuela**-ya es hora del descanso para todos te quedaras aquí?**

Mike solo asintió

**-bien iré a ver como esta Carrie por ti de acuerdo?**

Mike asintió no muy convencido y volvió a agachar un poco la cabeza

**-adiós Myers-**rodo los ojos con fastidio, corrió con agilidad hacia adentro dejando a Michael perplejo pero decidió relajarse un poco recostándose bajo la sombra del árbol pero no duro tanto por que apareció Freddy maldiciendo como siempre

**-maldita perra hija de puta no es mi culpa que me pareció que sus pechos eran muy grandes y jugosos –**se recargo cruzándose de brazos

Mike miro Freddy sorprendido, luego aburrido y al final indiferente a dando a entender ¿Qué rayos hiciste? Me interesa? Yo creo que no

**-nahhh no es nada de otro mundo solo barbará la nueva chica asesina es muy sexy pero lastima que tenga la misma inteligencia que parís Hilton y hablando de anoréxicas famosas envidio a chuky el si pudo matar a britney spears**

Solo levanto los hombros asintiendo y movió su mano para decir que continuara

**-bien te voy a decir como todo paso**

**Flash back**

Freddy entro al salón de matemáticas con el profesor jigsaw, al llegar todos lucian asustados de su presencia algunos soltaron pequeños gritos

**-buenas tardes gran Freddy Kruger por favor siéntese**

**-de acuerdo profesor jigsaw-l**o dijo sin darle interés

**-DIJO MI NOMBRE AHHHHH –**grito como colegiala y termino desmayándose

**-hola preciosa-**sentándose junto a barbará

**-te estaba esperando Freddy-**ronroneando provocativa

**-lamento haberte hecho esperar pero ese es mi estilo –**acomodándose su sombrero

**-tengamos sexo aquí y ahora –**jalándolo un poco de su sweater

**-POR FAVOR RETIRENSE TENGO TRABAJO-**abraso a barbara por la cintura

**-ya escucharon al gran Freddy Krueger desalojen ahora jóvenes –t**odos empezaron a salir** –pueden hacerlo en mi escritorio chicos usen condón**

**-no creo que haya uno tan grande para mí-**miro a barbara**- ahora hermosa en que estábamos?-**barbará empezó a quitarse su ceñida ropa empezando por su blusa botón por botón ya estaba a punto de quitarse su brasier…

**Fin del flash back por un apuñalamiento de Michael en la espala de Freddy**

**-PERO SI YA SE PONIA BUENA LA COSA MIKE –**quitándose el cuchillo de Mike

Pegándole en la nuca dándole entender a Kruger "ya enserio que paso"

**-bien te contare la versión aburrida**

**Flash back verdadero**

Freddy entraba a su clase de matemáticas tarde como siempre con el profesor jigsaw

**-joven Kruger tarde de nuevo no es sorpresa siéntese AHORA**

**-bien -**susurro algo a sus adentros**-_anciano engreído_-**una trampa se abrió mostrando un poso lleno de acido que Freddy logro evitar

**-no me rete joven Kruger siéntese ahora –**Freddy se sentó junto a barbará

**-y tu quien eres hermosa? sabes tienes un hermoso cuerpo en especial tus pechos-**viendo de arriba hacia abajo a barbará

**-veamos como lo digo-**sonrio con inocencia**- ahh si púdrete maldito pervertido mal parido**

**-esa no es la actitud nena-**la abraso pero barbara le clavo un cuchillo igual que el de Mike en la frente de Freddy** –AHHHH MALDITA PERRA LA MAL PARIDA ERES TU -**el profesor jigsaw se fastidio por las interrupciones de kruger

**-FREDERICK KRUGER SALGA DE MI CLASE AHORA - **mando hacia afuera a Freddy de una patada  
**Fin del flash back**


	6. Chapter 6

Mike solo miro a su amigo con fastidio

**-eso es todo lo que paso, pero debo admitir que barbará es excitante y muy sexy**

Mike le dio un golpe en la nuca levantándose del suelo para irse

**-no creas que no me entere de tu pleito con la dulce y angelical Carrie jejejeje**

Mike se detuvo quedándose estático

**-mira Mike te lo digo como amigo-**Freddy lo tomo del hombro mostrándose serio cosa que asusto a mike**-eres un grandísimo idiota ni siquiera yo haría lo que tu le hiciste a Carrie y eso es decir mucho JAJAJAJAJA YA ERES INCLUSO PEOR QUE YO JAJAJAJAJA**

-se cruzo de brazos viendo a Mike quien bajaba pesadamente la cabeza humillado y eso aumento las carcajadas

Michael se fue de ahí enojado, Freddy estaba en el piso por la risa pero vio a chuky parado al lado suyo con mirada aburrida en su desfigurado rostro de plástico

**-Freddy entonces es cierto lo que paso entre Myers y Carrie?-**Freddy se levanto del suelo

**-vaya los chismes vuelan en este lugar pero si-**se sacudió un poco su ropa**- el idiota de Myers ahora si que lo arruino con Carrie y eso que no paso ni un día de entrar aquí, oye como vas con tiff? He oído que han tenido varios problemas**

**-ahhhh abrumador y pues si hemos tenido nuestras peleas por que ella siempre esta hablando de su sueño de casarse dios se supone que estudia para ser asesina no ama de casa**-rodo los ojos para luego suspirar cansado

**-es tu novia así que te pudres solo muñeco jajajaja-**chuky solo trato de clavarle su cuchillo a Freddy en la guardia baja pero Freddy se cubrió a tiempo-**-muy lento enano**

**-vete al carajo Kruger, oye te enteraste Jasón volvió a sufrir otro de sus ataques de ira debiste verlo estaba colérico apuñalaba todos a diestra y siniestra bueno menos a las chicas será un desgraciado hijo de puta pero no pierde sus modales con las damas**

**-demonios el desgraciado no pasa ni una semana sin que le pase eso donde esta ahora?-**algo preocupado por lo que Jasón causaría si seguía en ese estado

**-viene hacia aquí –**Jason entro sin control tirando al suelo a los que pasaban por ahí**–bien llego Jasón yo me largo si sobrevives al ataque de Jasón por favor vuelve con el para que te vuelva a matar adiós-**chuky se fue rápidamente

**-VETE ALA MIERDA MUÑECO MARIQUITA- **vio que jason lo miraba espectante asi que lo encaro**-AHORA JASON QUE MOSCA TE PICO?-**Jasón solo tomo por el cuello a Freddy

**-prepara el ring de encuentros que mañana matare a un desgraciado hijo de puta entiendes Kruger?-**lo lanzo al suelo

**-ufff eso era pensé que se trataba de algo más importante no te preocupes confía en mi lo tendré listo-**se sacudio el polvo un poco**-y dime a que desgraciado mataras?**

**-no te importa solo prepara todo para la pelea y si quieres habre las apuestas el dinero no me importa mucho que digamos**

**-adoro la palabra apuestas en una oración y mas cuando le agregan que no les importa el dinero a mis luchadores- –Y NO TE PREOCUPES SERA DE LA MEJOR CALIDAD LA PELEA POR QUE DE ESO TU TE ENCARGARAS NO POR NADA ERES EL CAMPEON**Jasón se fue de ahí

Mientras tanto con Carrie

**-Rachel te lo juro cuando lo vi a los ojos no era el fue espantoso el nunca fue así conmigo-**estaba llorando enzima de las piernas de su hermana cubriéndose su rostro

**-cálmate hermana si? Ya paso todo el es un idiota como todos los chicos de aquí y mas que nada los enmascarados –**tiffany se acerco y acaricio la cabeza de Carrie

**- Carrie carita dulce cálmate Mike es un completo idiota jajaja-rio sarcásticamente-según el un mudito que si puede hablar y solo habla para insultar a una dulce chica como tu eso no tiene nombre –Valerius entro hacia el salón de música donde estaban las 3 chicas reunidas y se sentó junto a Rachel**

**-eso si tiene nombre tiffany se le llama ser un cretino**

**-lo ves cara dulce, Myers es un cretino como todos los chicos en este lugar –**se cruzo de brazos

**-no todos son así –**en su mente apareció una mascara de hockey

**-te hago una lista Valery?**

**-si puedes tiff jejejeje**

**- empecemos por Freddy Kruger **–sonrió maliciosamente-a el lo denominaría un calenturiento sin control


	7. Chapter 7

**Mientras tanto con Carrie**

**-Rachel te lo juro cuando lo vi a los ojos no era el fue espantoso el nunca fue así conmigo-estaba llorando enzima de las piernas de su hermana cubriéndose su rostro**

**-cálmate hermana si? Ya paso todo el es un idiota como todos los chicos de aquí y mas que nada los enmascarados –tiffany se acerco y acaricio la cabeza de Carrie**

**- Carrie carita dulce cálmate Mike es un completo idiota jajaja-rio sarcásticamente-según el un mudito que si puede hablar y solo habla para insultar a una dulce chica como tu eso no tiene nombre –Valerius entro hacia el salón de música donde estaban las 3 chicas reunidas y se sentó junto a Rachel**

**-eso si tiene nombre tiffany se le llama ser un cretino**

**-lo ves cara dulce, Myers es un cretino como todos los chicos en este lugar –se cruzo de brazos**

**-no todos son así –en su mente apareció una mascara de hockey**

**-te hago una lista Valery?**

**-si puedes tiff jejejeje**

**- empecemos por Freddy Kruger –sonrió maliciosamente-a el lo denominaría un calenturiento sin control**

**-con el ego en las nubes jajajaja-carrie se limpio las lagrimas y se unió a sus amigas**

**-se cree el mejor asesino de los tiempos jajaja****- carrie rio divertida **

**-ESE ES EL ESPIRITU CARRIE JAJAJAJA-Valery rio a carcajadas subiéndose a una mesa – Y LO QUE MEJOR DENOMINA A KRUGER ES QUE ES UN GRAN HIJO DE PUTA JAJAJAJA-valery salto de la mesa con gracia**

**-bien dicho**** –hablaron a coro**

**-sigamos con cara de cuero un deforme total**

**-obsesionado con las sierras eléctricas**** –carrie rio levemente**

**-un antisocial nato**** –valery lo dijo desinteresada**

**-ehhh anti higiénico jejeje-las 3 se le quedaron viendo**** a rachel **

**-supongo-Tiffany se quedo sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga**

**-sigamos con CHUKY-valery rio divertida- obsesionado por el poder**

**-sin estilo al matar-carrie la siguió **

**-manera poco original en su forma de ser me refiero a que por favor a quien le da miedo un muñeco de plástico?.. sin ofender tiff**

**-Descuida Rachel, además, es un maldito bastardo sin sentimientos-bajo su rostro al suelo –BIEN SIGAMOS CON JASON VOORHEES un mastodonte desfigurado**

**-estudioso a exageración**

**-demasiado cuidadoso con sus armas y sus víctimas para ser un asesino**

**-pues la verdad Jasón es un buen amigo mío-Valery se sintió mal por lo que decían sus amigas acerca de Jasón **

**-solo cuando no esta enojado te lo digo yo querida el es una maquina mortal de masacres enteras ni nada ni nadie lo para cuando pierde el control****-Tiffany revisaba su manicure **

**-no es cierto-negó rápidamente con la cabeza**

**-cree lo que quieres muñequita pero es verdad**

**-carrie, Rachel es verdad eso?-ambas quedaron pensativas valery no soporto la actitud de las 3 chicas -ire con Jason eso no puede ser verdad-se fue de ahi con paso veloz y firme**

**Mientras tanto con cara de cuero y Freddy**

**-págame ya término con Ghostface –Thomas vio al moribundo Ghostface yacía agonizando en el piso alejándose de Jasón**

**-ten cara bonita 5 dólares-Freddy le dio a regañadientes el dinero **

**-acaso no puedes ser mas inmaduro Kruger?-Valery estaba tras ambos chicos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho pero su enojo paso al ver a Ghostface completamente herido lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo-estas bien Ghostface?**

**-no del todo creo que se me rompieron unas costillas iré ala enfermería si no está llena-se fue cojeando de ahí**

**-esto me lo esperaba de ti Kruger pero tu thomas?**

**-oye es dinero fácil de Kruger**

**-en este negocio no se trata de ganar dinero se trata de cortar cuellos-alzo sus cuchillos**

**-vámonos tom que la diversión se fue cuando la lesbiana llego JAJAJAJA ven vamos tu invitas la comida Hewitt-cara de cuero solo encendió su sierra eléctrica y comenzó a perseguir a Freddy, Valéry estaba tan divertida con la escena que no vio cuando Jasón se había alejado de ella se fue tras el tratando de alcanzarlo pero como casi no conocía la escuela termino perdiéndose llegando de nuevo ala sala de música, pero sus amigas ya no estaban ahí solo un hombre frente al piano usaba un traje de etiqueta su cabello negro bien peinado y una mascara blanca que cubría parte de su rostro, Valéry se quedo observándolo pero el hombre si noto la presencia de ella sorprendiéndola por lo profunda y clara que era su voz**


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de casi 15 dias, aqui les traigo la continuacion, la pelea sera pronto, habra corazones rotos, brazos rotos y cuellos rotos...

Por ahora disfruten este capitulo, nada me pertenece, y... FREDDY KRUEGER PARA REINA GAY

* * *

**Valéry estaba tan divertida con la escena que no vio cuando Jasón se había alejado de ella se fue tras el tratando de alcanzarlo pero como casi no conocía la escuela termino perdiéndose llegando de nuevo ala sala de música, pero sus amigas ya no estaban ahí solo un hombre frente al piano usaba un traje de etiqueta su cabello negro bien peinado y una mascara blanca que cubría parte de su rostro, Valéry se quedo observándolo pero el hombre si noto la presencia de ella sorprendiéndola por lo profunda y clara que era su voz**

**-señorita aun no empieza la clase puedo saber por que se encuentra aquí?-no giro su rostro solo siguió viendo el piano**

**-discúlpeme solo es que estoy buscando a un amigo me retirare en seguida**

**-tu voz no me es familiar acaso eres nueva?**

**-si señor mi nombre es Valerius vendetta tal ves conozca a mi padre-el hombre la interrumpió**

**-eres la hija de V no es cierto?**

**-así es**

**-como esta tu madre EV? ella esta bien?**

**-si, lo esta en el mundo de los cielos un lugar donde no tenemos alcance ninguno de nosotros **

**-cuando sucedió?-seguía de espaldas a ella**

**-el día de mi nacimiento**

**-puedo ver tu rostro?-se giro para ver de frente a la chica asesina, usaba un traje de etiqueta, una mascara blanca que cubria la mitad de su rostro, su cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran hipnóticos **

**-no, lo lamento mucho… mi padre me prohíbe quitármela…**

**-como yo supongo eres su viva imagen por eso tu padre te ordena usar la máscara, no es cierto? y lo comprendo, el amaba mucho a tu madre y ver su rostro en el tuyo lo acongoja por eso tu lo cubres como el a sus grandes quemaduras**

**Valéry no soporto lo que decía aquel hombre se fue de allí para seguir buscando a Jasón después de buscarlo por largo rato lo encontró en el gimnasio de la escuela entrenando en un saco de arena con sus puños y su machete **

** -quien quiera que este tras de mi te advierto no estoy de humor ahora mismo –seguía golpeando el saco sin girarse**

**-vaya Jasón no conocía esa faceta tuya-estaba cruzada de brazos viendo al imponente chico asesino**

**- Valerius no es conveniente que estés aquí conmigo y ahora –seguía sin girarse y continuaba golpeando el saco de arena**

**-si lo es por dios Jasón reacciona no puedes actuar así**

**-somos asesinos así debemos de actuar, no?-seguía de espaldas**

**-pues de cierta forma si pero no cuando estas entre amigos**

**-amigos? JAJAJA no me hagas reír yo ya no tengo amigos aquí –freno de golpe y encaro a Valerius**

**-entonces yo no soy tu amiga, Jasón?-los hombros de Jasón decayeron un poco y le dio la espalda a Valéry**

**- Valéry déjame solo, si voy a pelear es solo por que se me pego la regalada gana de hacerlo-su voz se suavizo mas**

**-pelear? De que demonios me estas hablando? Yo solo vine a decirte que me parecía ridícula tu actitud y por como dejaste al pobre de Ghostface, pero, ¿pelear? Y contra quien?**

**-no te importa es mas yo no te importo deja de sentir esa falsa preocupación hacia mi me parece una estupidez de tu parte**

**-SI ME PREOCUPO POR TI JASON por dios estas siendo mas cabeza dura que Kruger si eso es posible**

**-peleare y punto por favor necesito entrenar**

**-esta bien solo ten cuidado la verdad…-se cruzo de brazos suspirando con pesadez- no se ni para que me esfuerzo-salio con la cabeza algo gacha del gimnasio**

**-mejor dile eso a Myers –atesto el último golpe al saco de arena atravesándolo por completo**


End file.
